Kappa OS
by Akephalos
Summary: How did Kappa meet the second head of the Nura-clan?


It was getting uncomfortable . Not that he had ever felt great while hanging upside down from a tree. But it was getting more uncomfortable as his head began to pound.

Well, at least it was an interesting experience. He never woke up hanging upside down. Sometimes caught in a fishnet and one time on a tree, when a water fall washed him up there but never tied up and hung like a fish out to dry.  
… It was a bit embarrassing …  
How long had he been asleep? It seemed that the sleep was badly needed. He was not even woken up when the humans had pulled him ashore. Surely he was driven into one of the outspread nets, again. How annoying! Had he been awake, he would have probably cut it up and then splashed water on the fishermans face, or he even would have pulled them into the river.  
Slowly the Kappa looked around. There was not a soul to be seen or heard. But from father away he could hear the river he slept in.  
It was really embarrassing …  
What would he do when the humans came back? What would he do when they don't? If the river was not too far away and if he could concentrate enough, maybe he could get free on himself and –  
„How did this happen?", a amused voice questioned. A man stepped out of the woods. Kappa could feel the Yokai-Aura that surrounded him but something was … off.  
Yeah, that was what he needed. Someone who made fun out of his situation.  
„Hello.", he said lightly.  
The man came closer with a smirk on his face. „You need help?", he asked.  
„Mhm.", made Kappa and looked up to his tied feet. „Maybe a little.", he admitted.  
He had noticed the sword the man was carrying. With this is should be easy to cut him free but the other Yokai just sat down on a near rock and looked at him.  
„Who was that?", he asked, pointing his sword towards the shackles.  
„Don't know.", the Kappa sighed and relaxed again. It looked like he would dangle a little longer on this stupid tree. „Fishermen maybe. I think I washed up in one of they're nets."  
The man was clearly amused by his situation and that annoyed Kappa.  
„And you didn't defend yourself?"  
„I was asleep."  
The man mused again. „You must have a pretty heavy sleep."  
„Mhm.", made Kappa and glanced up to his feed again. He noticed the clouds passing by over there heads. „It looks like rain.", he mentioned. Well, at least this was good news.  
The strange man followed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "This is also urgently needed." He said conversationally.  
He was right. It didn't rain for a few weeks now and the heat was rising up. This time Kappa nodded in agreement. „The harvest will probably be bad." Too bad, he enjoyed the aqueous cucumbers, which he sometimes snatched from the fields or picked up from the river, where the people threw them in.  
„Thats not said yet.", the man looked up again. „Maybe the weather will change."  
„If we have luck.", kappa responded. „But everything looks like a warm and dry summer. I don't like that one bit."  
„The summer just started." the other yokai smiled.  
This time Kappa took a closer look. Or he tried. Trying to fix his eyes on the strange man made his headache worse. He blinked two times before he answered. „The signs for it are pretty clear."  
„You're an interesting little guy.", the stranger said amused. „What's your name?"  
Kappa would't have minded to just continue to talk about the weather.  
„I'm a Kappa.",he answered thoughtfully. „I never really thought about a name."  
This time the man started to laugh. Kappa blinked in confusion, what was so funny about not having a name? He stared at the stranger who stood up and pulled out his sword.  
With a dull „ugh" Kappa landed on the ground. God, he became dizzy as he sat up. The other Yokai cut the other shackles as well and pulled him up to his feet. „I'm Nura Rihan.", he introduces himself with a grin on his face. „The second commander of the Nura-clan."  
Still a bit dizzy Kappa shook his head. Nura-clan … he had heard about them. A pretty successful clan, which had been founded by a yokai named Nurarihyon.  
What was a powerful yokai like him doing out here?  
„A favor for a favor.", he heard Rihan continue „Why don't you come with me? be a part of my nightparade?"  
Wait a second. „What?"  
„You look like a funny and interesting guy.", Rihan smiled.  
Kappa was caught off guard. „No." he said dry and placed his hands behind his head.  
„Why not? I want you, Kappa."  
What was wrong with this guy? They don't know each other and only because of a trivial conversation he wanted him as a follower? Also Kappa was no one who stayed at one place for long. He was much too happy with his freedom and the rivers taking him through the land and to interesting places.  
„It sounds exhausting." Even through it would be fun kicking other yokais butts from time to time. But that was something he could always do when he felt like it. Having a master was just for weak yokai who needed protection.  
„Well." Rihan placed his sword lazy on his shoulder and looked Kappa up and down again.  
„Then let yourself be invited to a round of good sake. After that you can still continue being caught in nets. I helped you, so you owe me a favor."  
That was true. Kappa shrugged. „Thats fine by me."  
He followed the hire of the Nura-clan. At this moment, he would not even have dreamed about sharing a Sake cup with this man and enter into his Night Parade.

_

So hey, Thank you for reading I guess.

I apologize about my english. Its my first try do write something in it so ... please tell me if i messed up sentences or words or grammar. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
